


Almost Lovers

by Pearlislove



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: I should've known you'd bring me heartacheAlmost lovers always doorQueenie trying to survive in a world without Jacob





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics ar from the song 'Almost Lovers' by A Fine Frenzy, where Alice Sudol who played Queenie Goldstein was the singer. All since I found out about this song it's been begging for me to write it!

_ Your fingertips across my skin _

_ The palm trees swaying in the wind _

_ Images _

 

She could still see him, his amazement at all that Newt had in his suitcase and at all that she could do with just a flick of a wand, that he’d spend hours doing when she was done in five minutes.

 

She could feel his mind brushing against hers like fingertips on her skin, a sensation that suddenly turned real as he held her hand in his and traced its outlines, a conflicted and pained mind asking her not to leave him behind.

 

She hadn’t left him, of course she hadn’t,  how could she ever leave him? 

 

_ I never want to see you unhappy _

_ I thought you'd want the same for me _

 

She hear it in his thoughts, the proof that he remembers. To him it’s a dream and she’s and angel, but he do remember, and the day he sees her in the bakery, he almost think he’s gone insane. Their eyes meet, and he smile, and she can see him touching the place where one of Newts creature’s bit him and her smile that had been mirroring his dies because it’s getting risky. If he remembers too much he’d have to be obliviated again and she couldn't let that happen, couldn’t take away that little bit of happiness these ‘dreams’ brought him.

 

_ Goodbye, my almost lover _

_ Goodbye, my hopeless dream _

 

It’s in the middle of the night when she apparated into his apartment above the bakery, slowly walking into the bedroom and seeing him sprawled on top of the sheets, snoring and still fully dressed except shoes and coat. 

 

It is there, that she say goodbye. It it is there that she decided that it is finally over, because her heart can’t take continuously being ripped open over and over again by the sight of something she could never have, as much as she wanted it.

 

“Goodbye my hopeless dream.” She whispered, and by the time Jacob woke up,  swearing he heard his angel from his dreams whispering to him right there in his room, she is gone.

 

_ I'm trying not to think about you _

_ Can't you just let me be? _

 

She can’t make strudel anymore. Tina doesn’t complain, she always preferred pie anyway, but she can see that there is something bothering her sister about it and once she decide to ask if they can’t have strudel for dessert, but she stop when Queenie starts crying. Sobbing, Queenie explain to her sister that she can’t forget the beautiful strudel she made all those weeks ago, and the beautiful man she made it for.

 

She want her own memories of the encounter to disappear, too, she says, and Tina simply cradle her broken hearted body close and nods.

 

She understood.

 

_ So long, my luckless romance _

_ My back is turned on you _

 

It take her years before she finds someone new, but when she do, when she find someone who make her smile by the softness of their mind and the love they hold for her, she cry. She cry and smile at the same time because, as she tells her beloved new boy, she can finally move on.

 

She is finally free from the mind and the name that has been plaguing her so long, the luckless romance she thought she’d carry around forever. Finally, she can turn her back to the memories, and be happy instead.

 

_ I should've known you'd bring me heartache _

_ Almost lovers always do _

 

What’s been does come back to her, though. In tears and pain and wanting Jacob's image comes back to her. Especially when her new almost lover, beautiful Finnigan from law enforcement who’d swat at her butt when she'd walk by and whistle, but defend her honour against anyone who attacked it, ends it with her to date Norah and it feels like all the lights go out in her head and she doesn’t know what to do, new and old heartache piling onto each other like a mountain of pain resting on top her shoulders.

 

_ We walked along a crowded street _

_ You took my hand and danced with me _

_ Images _

 

She can see him and herself toghther,  sometimes, when she walks by Macy’s and she look inside through the big shiny windows. She still remember the accident with the Ocamen that occurred there. She remembers how afterwards Jacob laughed with her and spun her around in place, celebrating their victory of the beautiful but dangerous beast. She’d kissed on the cheek and they’d been happy.

 

It’s all over now.

 

_ And when you left, you kissed my lips _ __  
_ You told me you would never, never forget _ _  
_ __ These images

 

One day, she's walking in the street. She is not near Macy’s or the Kowalski bakery or anywhere else where they had memories together for that very reason, but she can still here a forgotten voice calling for her.

 

“Queenie!”

 

It is him, she knows it is, because his voice she’d remember always and no matter what she would not let anyone take it from her.

 

“Jacob!” 

 

She doesn’t mean to recognise him, but how could she not. He’s always been her undoing, her very own little no-maj baker, and the man she could never let go of even if she oh so badly tried.

 

“You loved me,  but you said goodbye” He is accusing, but there is no anger in his eyes. “I don’t know why, but you did, when all I wanted was for you to run a bakery with me. You wanted me to forget. But I could never, never forget.”

 

She want him, she want him so badly that she’d do just about anything to have him, but in the end she knows it couldn’t possibly be and therefore, instead of kissing him she grab him by the collar.

 

Holding onto the collar of his shirt she dragged him into a hidden alleyway where finally she allowed herself to kiss him straight on the lips, lingering ever so slightly and taking in the warmth and taste of him, before doing the unthinkable.

 

She higher her wand, prepare the spell in her mind, but he gets her first and grab her hand, lowering her wand and even going as far as too wrenching it out of her hand to stop her from performing the spell.

 

_ I never want to see you unhappy _ _  
_ _ I thought you'd want the same for _

 

He is using those words again, throwing them at her from inside his mind and making herself so very guilty for denying him what they both wanted.

 

The guilt is strong, strong enough that when he goes to kiss her, she doesn't stop him, but let him do it, kissing right back and finally giving in to what it seemed she simply couldn't ignore.

 

She knows she’ll pay for it, one day, what she is doing right then and there, but can't bring herself to care. Not after all they suffered.

 

_ I should've known you'd bring me heartache _ __  
__ Almost lovers always do   
  


  
  



End file.
